Harder to Breathe
by Wolf's Soul
Summary: Inclusive en un amor pasional como el de ellos se incluía el hecho de que ambos pertenecían a otras personas... SS! Lemon


Fanfic: "Harder to Breathe"

One Shot

By _Wolf_

_How dare you say that my behaviour is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

Salió de esa sala del aeropuerto. Talvez esa sería la única solución al asunto. Dejarla ir. Meiling era una buena joven y no merecía llevar esta vida junto con él. Esa vida de bohemia y de engaño en la que él vivía. Avanzó por los grandes corredores, y se topó con alguien a quien quizá nunca hubiese querido encontrarse.

-"¿Joven Li?" La voz madura y masculina retumbó en sus oídos haciendo que la misma hirviera en sus venas.

-"Señor Tsukishiro" Dijo con desprecio al pobre diablo parado en frente suyo. Era un hombre de gran contextura física, no excesivamente alto y parecía no poseer más de cincuenta años. Tenía grandes ojos dorados y cabello gris. Era sofisticado y hablaba con un acento inglés.

-"¿Qué te trae en tu día libre, por aquí, Shaoran?" Preguntó con voz sensual y femenina, la persona que acompañaba a Tsukishiro.

Era una mujer, de extravagantes curvas, de amplios ojos verdes y una cabellera lacia y dorada, la cual caía por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura. Su cara era angelical y juvenil. La malicia en su frase no pasó desapercibida para nada por él, y apretó su puño aún más al ver que la mujer, que no pasaba de los 28, se aferraba al brazo de su... _esposo._

-"Oh, vine a despedir a mi _novia_, señora Sakura" Habló con algo de fastidio, él. La mujer que respondía por el nombre de Sakura, frunció su ceño imperceptiblemente, y como era de esperarse, fingió tristeza.

-"¿Ah, sí? ¿Meiling, se marchó? ¡Qué pena! ¡Nunca me despedí de ella!" Dijo tratando de sostener una risilla perversa.

-"Sí, qué pena..." Dijo casi escupiendo esas palabras de su boca.

-"Oh, joven Li, ahora que lo encontramos, quisiera pedirle un favor..." Habló Tsukishiro –"Ahora mismo salgo de Japón para ir a un viaje de negocios y, temo que a Sakura le suceda algo... ¿entiendes? El viaje durará dos meses...así que te pido personalmente que cuides de ella" Shaoran asintió.

-"Siempre lo hago, señor, después de todo soy su... guardaespaldas"

-"Bien" Dijo éste con una sonrisa. Qué iluso.

Sakura lo tenía embobado. ¿Y quién no lo estaría? Si hasta él mismo había caído en aquella tentación que era.

-"Shaoran, acompáñanos, sé que es tu día libre y todo pero, después de que _Yuki _se vaya, voy a estar sola..." Shaoran notó el sarcasmo con el que decía la oración, y asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Avanzaron de nuevo por el corredor, y el momento de la despedida, los esposos se besaron apasionadamente, por lo cual su espectador tuvo que contenerse de golpear al sujeto o de arrojar por las mismas su almuerzo.

Una vez éste se hubo subido al avión, Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba Shaoran.

-"¿Te gustó el espectáculo, mi pequeño lobo?" Shaoran miró hacia otro lado y la ignoró por completo. La mujer que iba sonriendo ante la resistencia de él, continuó hablando, tan cerca de su oído que lo estaba volviendo loco.

-"Claro que no, no te gustó... porque yo sé lo que tú deseas..." Habló con sensualidad y al ver el aparente disgusto de su acompañante, continuó –"Sé que deseas... que sea tuya" Ante esto, él la miró y ella sonrió "inocentemente". Shaoran suspiró, y continuó con su avance.

-"Qué bien que me hayas obedecido, mi querido Li" Dijo ella –"No la soportaba ni un segundo más..." Dijo suspirando –"Solo espero que no se haya percatado de lo _nuestro" _ Una sonrisa algo perversa se posó en sus carnosos labios.

-"No creo que lo haya hecho, pero sí sospechaba" Dijo serio.

-"¡Obvio que iba a sospechar! ¡Si nos encontró en la cama!" Dijo burlona. Shaoran sonrió ante esto.

-"Tuve que prometerle que me voy a casar con ella" Explicó resignado, abriendo la puerta del auto Mercedes Benz, para ella. Sakura no pudo sostener una sonora carcajada. –"Qué buena broma, Shaoran... ¡Casarte con ella! Ja, ja, ja. ¡Es ridículo!" Shaoran envió una mirada dubitativa, que ella captó inmediatamente, y antes de que encendiera el auto, Sakura tomó entre sus manos el masculino rostro de él.

-"Ah, no..." Su mirada se adentró en aquella piscina ámbar que demostraba el deseo que tenía. –"No, Shaoran... No. Tú eres Mío ¡Mío! ¡De nadie más! ¿Entendiste? Quiero que quede claro, ¿me oyes? ¡Mío! ¡Y no pienso compartirte con nadie más!" Gritó perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, ante la simple sensación de perderlo.

-"¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo te comparto con ese tonto de tu marido! ¡Y nunca digo nada!" Se quejó, dejando que sus celos afloren.

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to funkin' tread the ground I'm walking on_

-"¿Estás celoso, mi querido Shaoran?" Preguntó manteniendo la calma del asunto. Shaoran suspiró ante el intento de ella por cambiar el tema de la conversación.

Fue en ese momento en el que sus rostros se juntaron, y se besaron...

El deseo y la lujuria tomaron partido, Sakura abrió su boca ante el pedido de entrada por parte de su amante.

Sí, eso era Shaoran. Su amante. Aquella persona que le hacía el amor todas las noches de ausencia por parte de su esposo y a la persona que amaba más que nada. Sí. Y sentía miedo por ello. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida. Pero eso era algo que no tenía intenciones de decirle.

Shaoran la soltó lentamente...

¿Hasta cuándo tendría que ser _solamente _ su amante?

Estaba cansado de que tenía que mantenerse oculto, nunca visto públicamente con ella. Y todo era por culpa de él. Tsukishiro, era el primer ministro de Japón, y sería un escándalo el saber que su "honorable" esposa, estaba engañándolo casi desde el inicio de su matrimonio.

-"Quiero ir a casa, Shaoran... hay algo pendiente que debemos hacer"

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe._

Al poco rato llegaron a la enorme mansión, en la cual el auto se parqueó y ambos descendieron con los mismos semblantes hipócritas que convocaban cada vez que llegaban a un lugar en donde los verían juntos.

Los empleados de la casa miraron con indiscreción al par. Todos ya sabían del "affaire" de la señora de la casa con su guardaespaldas. Pero nadie era capaz de decir nada, por que si lo hacían, no dudaban de que la señora los echaría como perros a la calle. Tampoco se podía decir que serían escuchados por el señor Tsukishiro, ya que éste se encontraba bajo el hechizo de la seductora mujer, y al parecer nunca despertaría de esa ilusión que era su matrimonio.

Sakura rió ante el semblante de seriedad de su amante.

-"Oh vamos Shao, no tan serio..." Dijo tomando su rostro y formándole una sonrisa.

Shaoran la borró al instante, sintiéndose el objeto de la burla de la mujer. Apretó más su ceño, pero esta vez ubicó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, posesivamente.

Llegaron a la habitación de ella, la más grande de toda la mansión y ella se sacó su chaqueta para tirarla encima de la espaciosa cama. Shaoran abrió los ojos perplejos ante algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

-"¿No traes nada más encima que esa chaqueta?" Preguntó incrédulo ante sus ojos. Sakura sonrió seductoramente y procedió a sacarse su falda, para solo quedar en una mínima prenda interior.

Los ojos de Shaoran se encendieron en lujuria y sintió el inmediato deseo de poder acariciar ese cuerpo una vez más.

-"Hoy no me vas a tocar, Shaoran" Dijo ella torturándolo. Shaoran miró expectativo a la joven.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tal como lo has oído, querido, hoy no me vas a tocar" Se expresó con voz ronca ante el hombre que estaba sentado en la cama.

Se acercó moviendo sus caderas más sensualmente que antes y lo tomó por los brazos, éste se dejó guiar hasta una silla en la cual ella, siniestramente ató sus brazos con unas esposas detrás del espaldar de la misma. Cuando Shaoran se percató de lo que intentaba hacer, quiso negarse de inmediato, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Se encontraba atado a la buena voluntad de una mujer tan sádica como seductora.

-"Uh...Sakura... ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-"Nada... solo es un pequeño castigo por haber traído a esa zorra contigo" Dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-"Sabes bien que yo no la traje, ella vino por su cuenta" Refunfuñó nuevamente.

-"No me importa, y lo sabes Shaoran" Dijo enfadada ésta –"Los observé mientras hacían el amor, mi querido Shaoran"

Ante ésta revelación, él se quedó callado y miró hacia otra dirección que no hubiera sido el rostro de ella.

-"También te escuché Shaoran..." ante esto, ella cambió su semblante hacia otro de malicia –"Y no parabas de gritar mi nombre" añadió con más picardía que antes.

Shaoran volvió su mirada hacia ella.

-"Te estarás preguntando... ¿cómo te vi? ¿Cierto?" Se rió un poco y continuó –"Digamos que un pajarito me trajo las noticias, Shao" Rió con un poco más de fuerza, -"El pajarito y también las cámaras que hay en la casa"

Shaoran sólo frunció su ceño, ya sin poder aguantar más aquella provocación verbal en ella.

-"¿Qué te pareció ella en la cama, Shaoran? ¿Buena? ¿Mala?" Al ver que éste evitaba su mirada atrajo su rostro y lo miró intensamente. –"¿Mejor que yo?"

-"No" Dijo seco.

-"¿Mejoró tus expectativas?"

-"No" Volvió a repetir.

-"¿Consiguió que la desearas? ¿O fue porque yo no estuve? ¿huh?"

-"No"

-"¿No qué, Shaoran?"

-"Nadie es... mejor que tú" Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta que éste la había ofrecido.

-"¿Tenía mejor cuerpo que el mío?"

-"No"

-"¿Y entonces qué diablos le viste para poder hacerle el amor?" Preguntó furiosa una vez más.

-"¿Quieres saber qué le vi?" Preguntó él también con voz algo histérica –"¡No le vi nada! Solo te vi a ti... ¡Te hice el amor a ti! Cada suspiro de ella, imaginaba que era tuyo... ¡Cada beso! ¡Cada caricia era tuya!" Gritó con más fuerza que antes.

-"¿Por qué no me buscaste a mí, huh Shaoran? ¡Tuviste que revolcarte con esa...!" Dijo mofándose de cada acción gestual de él.

-"Tú estabas... ocupada"

-"¿Ocupada?" Siguió insistiendo. Quería que Shaoran sintiese cada oleada de celos, cada sensación de protección y de pertenencia que ella había sentido durante toda esa semana.

-"Sí, ¡Diablos, Sakura! ¡Estabas ocupada!" Gritó furioso.

-"¿Con qué?" Insistía una vez más.

-"¡Con Tsukishiro! ¡Demonios, mujer! ¡Estabas teniendo sexo con él!" Gritó exasperado nuevamente, y ésta vez su celos no fueron controlados. –"Porque tus suspiros llegaban a cada rincón de la casa..." Siguió con más dureza –"¡Porque me excité al oírte gritar su nombre, imaginando que era el mío!" Prosiguió con más celeridad. –"¡Porque quería arrancarte de los brazos de ese desgraciado, y largarnos de aquí, de una vez por todas!"

Sakura sonrió victoriosa. Ahora faltaba solo un poco.

-"Porque quiero que seas mía... porque eres mía y no te puedo reclamar nada... ¡Eres mía!" Dijo apasionadamente, igualmente como ella había exclamado antes.

-"Y lo sabes bien, Shaoran... Soy tuya y tu eres mío..." Dijo besándolo apasionada y profundamente.

Lentamente, acarició su cuello, suspirando en él, para que las sensaciones provocadas se reflejaran pronto. Sopló un poco y se adentró a su nueva "obra de arte".

La piel en donde había succionado estaba ahora roja, e intensa y un gemido de placer fue retenido entre sus labios. Shaoran intentó abrazarla como siempre lo había hecho, pero fue impedido por aquellas esposas.

-"Oh, vamos Saku... suéltame" Pidió suplicante.

-"No" Contestó mientras casi le desgarraba la camiseta de él. Tocando sus pectorales, buscó una mejor ruta hacia su cinturón llevando sus manos impúdicas hacia la hebilla y buscando aquel deseo por parte de él.

No tardó en deshacerse de sus pantalones y observó con gusto la enorme erección por la cual Shaoran estaba atravesando.

Se separó bruscamente de él, y se dirigió hacia el equipo de sonido, para "ambientar" con algo de música.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
you should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

Comenzó a moverse un poco al compás de la música y retiró su última prenda para la excitación de Shaoran.

Sakura comenzó a acariciarse a sí misma, justo en frente de él y no a menos de un par de pasos. Se sentó en el piso, con sus piernas abiertas, y con no más prendas que su misma piel, permitiéndole a éste a ver su parte más íntima, la cual se encontraba totalmente húmeda y deseosa desde hace un buen rato.

Shaoran la miró como si fuera un león observando a su presa, la cual después de toda aquella persecución acabaría rindiéndose ante su tentación. Pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al ver que ella mismo se estaba auto complaciendo justo en sus narices.

Primero introdujo un dedo, y luego le siguió otro. Los sacó casi al instante, y con aquellos mismos dedos, se tocó los labios, saboreándose a sí misma en ellos.

Se acercó a su amante e introdujo esos dedos en su boca, el cual los lamió casi instantáneamente. Una vez habiendo terminado con su labor, Sakura se sentó en su entrepierna, sintiendo la fuerza de aquella excitación a través de la tela del bóxer.

-"Oh... mira... el pequeño lobito también quiere algo de ayuda, ¿no?"

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
you'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up_

Lentamente, ambos cuerpos se incorporaron entre sí y buscaron el confort entre los dos. Sakura siempre lideró la acción, haciéndolo lento al comienzo, y con más dureza y velocidad al punto de llegar al clímax.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron una, y buscaron coordinación en el punto máximo.

Solo suspiros y gemidos se escucharon durante esa tarde en la que ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro, expresándose el amor que se tenían a pesar de que existiera entre tan confusa situación.

**¿Continúa?**

_Notas de Autor: _

Okay. Aquí mi primer lemon. Y todo esto es una apuesta, por lo general no me llaman mucho la atención los lemons, pero todo por cumplir el reto de "_apuesto a que no puedes hacer un lemon" _por parte de una amiguita mía. ¡Aquí te va Saks! Ja, ja.

Espero que les haya gustado. La única pregunta que tengo es que si quieren que sea un one shot, o simplemente lo deje ahí, ustedes deciden.

Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios y opiniones.

En cuestión a mis otros fics, ya veré, tengo listo el capítulo de "22" hace un millón de años, pero no lo he publicado, así que oirán de éste fic muy pronto.

Hasta Pronto

_Wolf _


End file.
